Kitten Tales
by Hermione Eveningfall
Summary: Mary believes she is old enough to own a pet, but her parents think she is too young. She secretly keeps a kitten she discovers, trying to prove them wrong! Prequel to Whispering Hope a fluffy story I started a while back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One particularily humid but clear morning in Port Royale, Mary Turner awoke. It was still fairly early, but she could smell the scent of sizzling sausages wafting into her room from the kitchen, which meant her mother was preparing breakfast. And that meant that soon, her father, the town blacksmith, would be in to wake her.

Will Turner walked down the quiet hallway slowly, buttoning the bottom of his shirt as he crossed the floor to his daughter's room. He rapped his knuckles against her door a few times before stepping into the room. "Mary... darling, it's time to get up. Ah, ahead of me again, I see." He smiled when he found Mary already awake, and walked to her window to draw the curtains back.

Mary sat up, her hair sticking out at all possible angles. She beamed at her father as she slid out of bed, and shuffled over to embrace him in a tight hug. "Good morning, Papa," She murmered, yawning loudly

He smiled and lifted her into his arms. "Good morning yourself, love. Look at this... where did you get such hair?" He tugged on her hair gently, smiling still.

Mary giggled and swatted her father's hand away, shrugging. "Dunno. I'm hungry." Her stomach rumbled, and she blushed, holding it.

He laughed and bounced Mary in his arms a little, moving towards the doorway. "Breakfast first then, and then we attempt to tame this jungle." He smiled, kissing the top of her head gently and walking downstairs towards the kitchen.

Elizabeth hummed to herself as she set the table, her nightgown swishing along the floor as she worked. She was really getting used to taking care of the housework herself, and actually enjoyed the independence. Once everything was ready and on the table, she turned to see her husband and daughter entering the room and smiled. "Good morning!" She greeted, walking over to kiss them, trying to smooth Mary's hair down a little. "My goodness, you always have such knots when you wake up."

Mary smiled widely. "I know. Daddy called it a jungle. Mummy... can I have a pet?" Mary asked, turning her large eyes up to her mother. She asked this every morning, hoping for a different answer. Elizabeth looked at Will, her eyebrows lifted into an 'it's-your-turn' expression.

Will frowned, setting Mary down in her seat, and stroked her head. "I'm sorry, Mary, I wish we could get you a pet, but we really don't have the time or the money to take care of it." He kissed her again when he sat down. "Maybe when you're older."

Mary pouted and looked at the table top. Elizabeth filled Mary's glass with milk and knelt beside her daughter's chair. "Darling, you have to prove to us that you would be able to take care of a pet. An animal isn't like a doll. You'd have to look after it, and feed it, and clean it. When you're older, and you show us that you can do all those things, then maybe we'll talk about it."

Mary sighed, bouncing a little. "Okay," She mumbled as she began to eat breakfast. Will looked at Elizabeth when she finally sat down, and smiled at her when she squeezed his hand affectionately.

"This is going to be a very long day," ::He goaned, massaging his forehead. "I already have seven orders to fill, and all have to be done by at least 3:00."

Elizabeth frowned at him from her place at the table. "Seven?? From whom?" She shook out her napkin and draped it over her lap, giving Mary a stern look, reminding her to do the same. "Would you like me to come and give you a hand, for the morning at least?"

Will shook his head. "No, love, that isnt necessary--you have enough to do around here I am sure, and someone has to look after miss button." He smiled at his daughter. "But three are for Mrs. Barton...she wants a new set of wine glasses made, and two of her horses need new shoes. Mr. Acton wants a new iron door knob, and Gillete's sword broke the other day so I need to replace that."

She pursed her lips a little and shook her head, her hair shimmering in the early morning light. "They work you too hard. You deserve an assistant." She sighed and glanced at Mary, who was watching her parents with great interest. "Eat your breakfast, my sweet."

Mary nodded and went back to her breakfast. She was so proud of her mother and father, not only because they were her parents, but because they were also...pirates! Mary had grown up with stories of pirates, and in fact "piwate" had been her first word...not even "Ma or Da".

"No rest for the weary," Will grumbled, taking a sip of his tea.

Elizabeth pouted, though her eyes were smiling. "Poor Will. So under appreciated." She ducked her head a little, peeking up at him to show she was teasing. Mary giggled around a mouthful of sausage, enjoying it as always when her mother teased her father, as she was the only one who got away with it.

Will yawned as he finished the last of his breakfast, and stood up, stretching. "Well my two dears, I should head over to the shop. The earlier I begin, the earlier I can get home." He went over to Elizabeth, taking her cheeks in his hands, kissing her on the lips.

Mary gagged, shielding her eyes. "Ewwwww! Kissing! Yurgh!"

Elizabeth laughed, blushing gently. "You say that every morning. Say goodbye to your father, cheeky miss." She smiled, sipping her tea slowly. Mary stood on her chair and held her arms out to Will, smiling widely. "Goodbye, father!" she said, with all the dramatics of a playful child.

Will scooped her into his arms and kissed her forehead, twirling her a little. "And goodbye, my precious. Be good for Mummy today. I'll see you both at supper." With a last hair ruffle, he waved, gathering his things and walking out of the house.

Elizabeth looked down at Mary, raising one eyebrow. She grinned and held her hands out, wiggling her fingers in a threatening way. "I'm going to get you, pirate lass!" She cackled, coming towards Mary slowly.

Mary squealed, hiding under the table. "You cant get me!" She stuck out her tongue, nearly falling forward.

"Oh yes I can!" Elizabeth laughed and reached under the table, grabbing Mary and dragging her out. She proceeded to tickle the little girl's tummy and sides ruthlessly.

"EEEEEEE!!!" Mary squealed, doubling over with giggles and trying to escape her mother's wrath. "Haha, Mummy, hee hee!" She managed to squrim out of elizabeth's arms, and dashed for her bedroom "I'm going to get your ship, Mama!"

"Not my ship! You sneaky little pirate!" Elizabeth lifted the skirt of her nightgown and chased after Mary, the sound of her laughter filling the house. "Come back here and fight like a man!"

"I'm not a man, I'm a pirate!" Mary squealed, taking out her fake wooden sword and aiming it at her mother. "And you don't have a weapon, so nyah!"

She gasped and held a hand over her heart, attempting to look afraid. "Oh dear! What are you planning on doing to me?"

"You have to walk the plank! Unless you agree to challenge me to a duel!" she jokingly tapped her mother's stomach with the wood, her eyes sparkling mischeviously::

Elizabeth giggled, but quickly stopped and pasted a firm expression on her face. "But... Miss Pirate... you don't have a plank!" She spoke innocently, her eyes sparkling.

Mary's face fell and she thought for a moment. "So?" She asked. "You have to do as I say."

She laughed and lifted Mary into her arms suddenly, swinging her around. "Oh yeah?" She stopped spinning and planted a kiss on the little girl's nose.

Mary cringed, before smiling. "Mummy? Can I go outside and play?" She asked, looking towards the window. The last thing the little girl wanted was to spend the entire afternoon in a stuffy house.

Elizabeth smiled and set Mary down on the bed. "Yes, if you promise not to wander too far. And stay out of trouble." She picked up the hairbrush off Mary's dresser and started working the tangles out of her hair gently.

"Ow!" Mary yelped every so often when her mother would catch a knot. "I'll be careful, Mummy, I pomise." She insisted.

"Good girl. Now stay still for a moment so I can finish this." She set the brush down and gathered Mary's hair in her hands, braiding it gently. She tied off the braid with a yellow ribbon and gave it an affectionate pull. "There you are. Now, choose a dress. One of your older ones, please. I have no desire to get mud out of your good Sunday dress."

Mary went to her trunk and began to leaf through her small selection, finally deciding on a faded blue one with white flower print. She held it up, hoping her mother approved. "This one!" She announced::

Elizabeth smiled in approval. "A very nice selection, m'lady. Now, off with the nightgown." Quickly and efficently, Elizabeth removed Mary's nightdress and got her into the dress she had picked. She fastened the buttons up the back and smoothed down the skirt. "There we are. You look lovely, my jewel."

Mary grinned, and wrapped her arms around her mother tightly. "Love you, Mama," She told her with a smile. "And I won't go too far."

Elizabeth watched through the window as her daughter skipped outside, before settling into her daily routines.

Mary took a deep breath when she began walking down the dirt path away from the small but cleverly crafted pine wood house. She could hear chickens clucking and cows mooing as she strolled, and seagulls cried overhead. The faint sound of the Caribbean Sea hissed in her ears, and the only comfort from the stuffy weather was the ever so often soft spray that brushed past her cheeks and forehead. Mary decided to go to her favorite hideout, a small cave by the docks near a nest of palm trees.

Even without a companion availible, Mary could play for hours just using her imagination. She practiced her sword fighting using sticks, preparing herself for when Captain Jack Sparrow returned to take them away. "_He will come,_" she told her parents one night, fairly recently, and Elizabeth shared an amused look with her husband. "_I just know it!_"

Mary sat down when she grew tired, and watched as the water lapped up against the rocks. It occurred to her a short time later, to visit her father at the blacksmith shop. No matter how busy he was, he never objected to her having a go at one of his hammers. With an excited smile on her face, she hoisted the hem of her dress to avoid being soaked from the spray, and dashed back into the village. What caught her eye with mild surprise was a stray tabby cat, wandering around the blacksmith's doorstep. It was actually not a full grown cat, but a baby kitten, and mewed helplessly every so often.

Mary frowned deeply as she bent low, and scooped up the creature in her arms very carefully.

"What are you doing here all alone?" she asked, stroking it's head with her finger tips. The kitten stared at her with large yellow eyes, and let out another pathetic squeak of a meow. Mary could hear her father banging away on whatever project he was working on, and wet her lips. She could stop in and show him the kitten, but did not want to interrupt. Besides, the animal could get hurt amongst the hot coals and the donkey's hooves!

Instead, Mary hurried home with the animal, wondering how on earth she was going to explain it to her mother.

Luckily, Elizabeth was nowhere in sight when Mary entered their two story home, so she dashed upstairs to her bedroom, hiding the kitten there. "I am going to get you some milk," Mary insisted, as the critter began exploring its new surroundings. "You must stay here, and be very quiet!" She tiptoed down to the living room, just as her mother was coming in with a bucket. Her hair was pulled up into a bandanna, which meant cleaning was underway.

"Oh, hello dearest," Elizabeth chuckled warmly. "Did you get tired of playing outside so quickly?"

Mary shuffled one foot along the floor. "Yes," she replied. "I...I would like a glass of milk, please."

Elizabeth smiled with satisfaction, and went to fetch just that for her daughter. "Oh...and can I have a saucer, too? I want to take it up to my room and look at my new picture book from Grandpa."

Elizabeth handed both items to her daughter, warning her to be careful and not to spill any of the liquid on the floor.

"I won't!" Mary insisted, hoping her mother wouldn't hear the kitten as she cleaned upstairs. The kitten was hiding under the bed when Mary arrived, and she had to slide halfway underneath to fetch it. It attempted to nip her fingers in retaliation, but she managed to grab the animal around the middle and pull it out again. "Here now," she whispered, and poured a bit of her milk into the saucer. "This is very good for you."

The kitten eyed the treat suspiciously, before it began to lap up the liquid with it's tiny tongue. Mary giggled; taking care of a pet was easy! She decided right then and there that this would be her very own kitten; she would care for it in secret, and if the kitten grew up big and strong, she would tell her parents what a good job she did.

As the kitten continued enjoying the milk, Mary stretched out on her bed, opening a picture book. Her father would not be home for at least three or four hours yet, and her mother...

Her eyes widened when she heard footsteps on the stairs, and immediately tossed her book aside. She ran to grab the kitten, unsure of where to hide it; so she put it into her dresser drawer, hoping it would be all right for a couple of minutes. It began to squeak with fear, and Mary shusshed it, just as her mother peeped inside to check on her.

"Are you all right, love?" Elizabeth asked, checking the state of the room. "_Mew!_" The older woman raised an eyebrow, just as Mary pretended to sneeze, echoing the noise. "God bless!" Elizabeth chuckled, and put her hands on her hips. "Did you drink your milk?" she asked, and Mary nodded. "Good. Well, holler if you need anything. Your room looks tidy enough for me." she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead, before picking up her pail and dust rag, making her way down the hall. Mary let out her breath in relief once her mother was out of earshot, and immediately went to fetch the kitten out of the chest.

"Don't do that!" she scolded, and the animal stared at her curiously. "Mummy and Daddy don't want me to have a pet; I have to prove I can take care of one before they'll say I can! So you have to be very very quiet while you're here, okay?"

The kitten merely licked it's whiskers lazily, and she sighed, placing it on top of her mattress. She lay down to watch it, and eventually her eyes grew heavy so she was soon fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mary had no idea how long she dozed, but awoke with a start when something small and fuzzy tapped her nose. She gasped and opened her eyes, finding the kitten staring directly at her.

"Oh--" she yawned and struggled to sit, rubbing her eyes. It was still broad daylight, which meant her father was still at work. "Sorry," she apologized, and gazed around. Her eyes met with a dark pile in the corner, and instantly she froze, recognizing it all too well. "Naughty kitten!" she scolded, and rushed downstairs to find something to clean it up with. Her mother was outside working in their kitchen garden when she reached the parlor, so she had a clear run of the house for now.

Quickly she fetched two wet rags, and rushed upstairs again. Her little nose wrinkled with disgust as she picked up the mess, understanding why it was such work to take care of a pet. Mary immediately dumped what she had out of her window, hoping it would not strike some unsuspecting passerby; her bedroom had a view of the main village street. Sighing with relief when no cry echoed her actions, she pondered what to do next. It was not entirely the kitten's fault for relieving itself on her floor; just like a human baby, it could go anywhere if not properly trained.

"Maybe I'll find a box you can use," she spoke out loud, and the kitten stretched out on the blanket of her bed, opening its mouth in a yawn. She hurried downstairs again, finding her mother who was in the midst of cutting a head of lettuce from one of the vegetable patches.

"Mama?" she asked, and Elizabeth rose, dragging the back of her hand against her forehead after placing the lettuce into a wheel barrough.

"Yes, love?" Elizabeth asked, blowing a stand of hair out of her eyes.

"Do we have any boxes?" She had to choose her words carefully, to avoid any suspicion. That, she decided, was simple enough.

"Well, that is an interesting request," Eizabeth chuckled, and Mary nodded.

"Yes," she agreed. "I am trying to make a dollhouse with it."

Elizabeth cocked her head to one side with surprise, and smiled. "That is a wonderful idea for a project," she replied. "I will see what we have availible in the house, and if we do not have any boxes, perhaps Papa or Grandfather may spare some." She bent down to kiss the top of her daughter's head, and Mary aided her mother in carrying what she could into the kitchen. After the vegetables were cleaned and put into storage, Elizabeth went on a hunt for a box. Thankfully, they found one rather quickly; it was used to store empty milk bottles.

"Thank you, Mummy!" Mary beamed with satisfaction, and bolted before Elizabeth could ask if she needed any help. Mary scurried into her bedroom, and the kitten had once again disappeared. Mary flopped down onto her stomach, knowing the animal liked to hide under the bed, and sure enough...she could just make out the glow of its yellow eyes.

"Im going to have to name you Pirate," she giggled, reaching under to grab it around the middle for the second time that day. "Because you're a sneaky little one, aren't you? But that's okay, because I want to be a pirate, too!"

The kitten squirmed in her grasp, but eventually relaxed once she held it in a cradle-like position. "All right," she began seriously. "You can no longer go to the bathroom on my floor, because Mama and Papa will surely see it if they come in here! But I've made you a box, where you can go anytime you like." she held him in front of it, and pointed. The cat licked its whiskers, and she set it down in the center of the box. The kitten clawed at the bottom, mewing and walking around curiously it eventually placed it's paws along the edge of the box, and gave Mary wide, hopeful eyes.

"I am being quite serious, Pirate! You must go to the bathroom in here..." she sighed and listened as her mother began singing downstairs.

"_Heave, ho--all together--hoist the colours high...heave ho, thieves and beggars, never shall we die..._"

Mary closed her eyes and hummed to the song, singing the beginning verse to herself: "_The king and his men, stole a queen from her bed...and bound her in a boat..._"

Pirate gave another mew at the sound of her voice, and Mary giggled. "_The sea be ours...and by the powers...whether will she roam..._"

Mary picked up the kitten and cuddled it close to her cheek; it smelled so nice, and felt so soft against her skin. "I hope I can keep you," she sighed, and decided to climb back onto her bed with it.

Will came home just before dinner, and Mary felt her heart stop at the sound of his voice. She immediately stood and managed to leave her room without Pirate escaping, and flew down the steps as fast as she could.

"Papa!" she called, leaping into his arms, and he laughed heartily, kissing her forehead.

"Hello, my little one," he greeted. "What have you been up to, today?"

Mary swallowed, noticing at once how tired her father looked. "Not much," she replied, hating to lie. She clung to her father as he went into the kitchen, kissing her mother when they met.

"How was your day, love?" Elizabeth asked, stepping away from the pot of stew, which she was letting cook for the time being.

"Very busy," Will replied, wrapping his arms around her waist, and peering lovingly into her eyes. "But I did get a lot done, so it was satisfying." he kissed her again, and Mary cringed with disgust.

"Mary has been quite the busy bee today, haven't you, dear?" Elizabeth asked, once she encouraged Will to sit and rest, offering him a cup of tea.

"Oh?" Will made a face at his daughter. "You said you did not do very much at all."

Mary blushed furiously, and looked at the floor for a moment. "I er...I was building a dollhouse," she explained, and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Well, good gracious...I am very impressed," he replied, "Do you need any help with it?"

Mary shook her head quickly. "No thank you," she insisted, helping her mother set the table.

"I am starving," Will admitted, standing up and went to give them a hand as welll.

"I'm sure," Elizabeth laughed, acceping another kiss on the lips from him. They eventually served the stew, and Mary peered up at the ceiling, wondering how Pirate was faring without her.

Her father's sudden sneeze brought her back to the dinner table, and she blinked.

"God bless!" Elizabeth gasped, and Will shook his head, clearly not finished. When he sneezed again, Elizabeth placed a hand on his back, rubbing it gently in circles. "Have you been sneezing a lot this morning?" she reached up to feel his forehead, hoping he wasn't coming down with a chill.

"No," he admitted, blowing his nose, and apologizing afterwards. "Must be some dust leftover from the shop." he sniffed and turned back to his bowl, clearing his throat.

Both adults noticed Mary staring at the ceiling again, and Elizabeth cupped her chin in her hands. "Are you finding anything interesting up there, Mary dear?" she asked, just as Will stood up at once, cupping his hands over his face. He broke into another sneezing fit, and Mary bit her lip, wondering what the matter was.

"Bless you!" both Elizabeth and Mary stated at once, and he gave his nose another blow, sighing with frustration.

"Thank you," he whispered, and Elizabeth frowned. "I am not quite sure what is wrong with me. Perhaps I should lay down a while." he glanced at his wife, who was watching him anxiously. "Would you mind if I took a bit of a nap?"

She stood to give him a hug, and shook her head. "Of course not," she replied, and he smiled. "I think you may be coming down with a slight sniffle...that has happened when you worked too hard in the past." she gave him a scolding look, and he laughed quietly, kissing her forehead.

"I do love you," he answered, and then turned to Mary, who was stirring her stew absentmindely. "Will you h-h-..." he sneezed once more, placing a hand against his chest. "Excuse me! Help your mother clean up from dinner, poppet?"

Mary nodded obediently, and Elizabeth asked if he wanted another cup of tea.

"No thank you," he replied, and after heading towards the stairs, Elizabeth clucked her tongue.

"Do you think Papa is sick?" Mary asked, and her mother turned with a small smile on her face.

"I do not think he is all that ill, but he is very tired," she admitted, and Mary agreed. "He has no fever, so a good night's rest should be enough."

Mary hoped so, and continued to eat what she could of her dinner. Afterwards, it occurred to her that she must feed Pirate again. She was certain milk wouldn't be enough all the time for a kitten, so she decided to ask her mother what she should do. "What do kittens eat, Mummy?" she asked, as she helped clean the dishes, and Elizabeth turned to her in surprise.

"Hmmmm!" Elizabeth thought for a moment. "Well, what do you think, love?"

"Milk," Mary replied. "and maybe chicken."

Elizabeth laughed. "Yes, cats are meat eaters, so chicken would be a very good meal. Why the sudden interest?"

Mary shrugged. "I... saw a kitty while walking today, and I wanted to bring it some scraps."

Elizabeth smiled. "That is a very nice idea, love. Did you see it near Papa's shop?"

Mary stared. "You've seen a cat there?" she asked, and Elizabeth nodded.

"A young kitten spends some time on the doorstep, I've noticed. Perhaps we will save a bit of chicken for it tomorrow."

Mary frowned deeply; "Can I go and feed it now?" she asked, and Elizabeth raised her eyes.

"Mary, you know father and I do not allow you outside after dark," she warned, just as they heard Will give another violent sneeze from upstairs. "Oh goodness, your poor Papa," she chuckled, and Mary wrapped her arms around herself. "Will you go and check on him, love? I think I have a hand on everything in here."

Mary nodded in agreement, disappointed she could not have anything for Pirate, but perhaps she would sneak down after her parents were officially in bed. She snuck upstairs as quietly as she could, and peered into her parent's room. Her father lay resting on his side, with his back to her. She came into the room and went around to the side of the bed where she could see his face, and whispered, "Papa?"

He cracked open one eye, smiling softly when he saw her watching him. "Hello, sweetheart," he whispered, and she crawled onto the bed, allowing him to sit for a moment.

"Mama wanted me to check on you," Mary explained, and he dabbed at his nose with a handkerchief.

"I'll be all right," he promised, and she smiled with relief. "I am sure it is merely dust from the shop. I have not cleaned in there for quite some time."

Mary giggled, and he placed a kiss on top of her head. "So tell me more about this dollhouse of yours," he suggested, and she bit her lip.

"Um...I don't know if I really want to build one after all," she admitted, and Will frowned.

"Why ever not?" he asked, and she shrugged.

"I dunno. I only have one doll, and it's too big for the dollhouse, so..." she sighed, and Will tapped her nose lightly.

"When I am less busy at the shop, perhaps I will build one that will be big enough for your doll," he suggested, and she beamed, hugging him tightly.

"I would like that very much," she agreed, and Will managed another smile before his face fell again, clearly with the intention of another sneeze. His breath hitched for a moment, and he turned his head, sneezing forcefully into the handkerchief. "Bless you," Mary told him, and he lay back against the pillows again, exhausted.

"Thank you," he replied. "I am exhausted." he coughed to clear his congestion, and she encouraged him to get under the covers. "Honey, I'm quite sure all I n-n..." he sneezed again, and Mary jumped at the sudden noise.

"Papa, you need sleep if you're catching cold," Mary insisted, and he raised an eyebrow with amusement.

"Oh, is that right?" he asked, and she put her hands on her hips. "Well, Doctor Turner, I shall follow your orders, then." he allowed her to slide off his boots, and pull down the blankets so he could slide beneath them. He closed his eyes as she pulled them close to his shoulders, and reached up to touch her cheek with his hand, before closing his eyes once more. Mary waited until her father's breathing evened out, and then climbed slowly down from the bed. She went into the kitchen to report his health to her mother, and Elizabeth chuckled when she explained she put him to bed.

"Good for you, love," she praised, and Mary yawned herself; the stew from dinner made her feel very sleepy. "Perhaps it is time for bed for you as well?" Elizabeth cocked her head to the side, and gave her daughter a teasing smirk. "Pirates need good night sleep's as well."

Mary pouted. "But it's too early," she whined, and Elizabeth laughed.

"All right. Would you like some dessert, and then a story?" she suggested, and Mary grinned, bouncing up and down with the idea.

"I want to go check on Susannah," she replied, referring to her doll, and Elizabeth watched as Mary rushed up the steps, heading into her bedroom. Pirate was sound asleep in the box she'd made for him, and she grinned very wide. She heard her father sneeze from down the hall, and glanced over her shoulder. Even when he had a cold, he did not sneeze merely as much. It was very strange in deed!

Elizabeth soon came to check on her husband, smiling when she saw him sound asleep beneath the covers. "You are overworked, poor thing," she commented, and went to check on Mary, who had not come down yet. She opened the door to find the little girl sitting with the kitten in the box, and her eyes widened. "So this is what you have been doing here all this time," Elizabeth annoucned, and Mary gasped, whirling around.

"Mummy!" she cried, unsure of what to do or say afterwards.

"Mary Turner, whatever are you thinking?" Elizabeth asked, and Mary felt her eyes fill with tears as her mother knelt down on the floor beside the box, peering closely inside.

"I'm sorry," the little girl sobbed. "B-but...I saw the kitten near Daddy's shop, and I t-thought if I could show you I was able to take care of it b-by myself, you'd let me k-keep him." the tears were starting to flow freely, and Elizabeth frowned at her daughter's outpour of emotions.

"I see," she replied, and glanced at the kitten. "And what have you been doing for it, love?" she asked, and Mary sniffed.

"I gave it milk, and it did make a mess on my floor, but I cleaned it up and made a box for it instead," she explained and Elizabeth sighed. "Please don't make me give him up, Mama," she whimpered, and Elizabeth stood up again.

"We are going to have to talk to your father about it first," she replied, "but he is not feeling well tonight, so we must wait until the morning. Is that why you were wanting to know what kittens ate?" she asked, and Mary nodded, her lower lip sticking out. "All right." Elizabeth sighed. "Let us give it some scraps of stew, and another saucer of milk for the time being. We'll talk to Papa about...did you name the animal, I'd assume?"

Mary nodded again. "It's Pirate," she replied, and Elizabeth hid her amusement.

"Very clever," she chuckled. "But as I said, Papa will make the final decision tomorrow."

Mary sniffed again, wiping her eyes. "What will we do if he says no?" she asked, and Elizabeth smiled.

"We will find a good home for it, dear," she replied. "Perhaps Grandfather or Commadore Norrington will know where it may go."

Mary hiccoughed, and her mother pulled her into a hug. "You are being very good, sweetheart, but we barely have enough to put food on the table for ourselves on a regular basis." she kissed her daughter's forehead.

"He won't eat very much," she insisted, and Elizabeth stroked her hair, just as they heard Will sneeze from the other bedroom, and she gazed up at the ceiling for a moment.

Pirate gave a quiet meow, and Elizabeth released her daughter, reaching down to pick up the cat. Mary watched as her mother held it carefully, a small smile creeping over her face.

"Well, he is rather cute, isnt he?" she asked, and Mary nodded, and when Will sneezed once more from down the hall, Elizabeth handed the kitten to Mary, insisting she was going to check on him again. Mary hugged Pirate tightly, hoping and praying her father would allow her to keep him.

Elizabeth went into the bedroom to find Will sound asleep, though he was snoring due to congestion. "Will, love," she announced, causing him to stir slightly, and he opened his eyes when she bent down to feel his forehead again. "Sit up a moment...you must clear your nose."

Will did as he was told, groaning afterwards. "Elizabeth, I can't take this sneezing anymore," he croaked, and she pressed her forehead against his.

"I know," she replied. "It is very uncomfortable, I agree." she smoothed his cheek. "Will, our daughter has a little friend in her bedroom at this time, and I am afraid he is a bit of a fugitive."

Will raised an eyebrow, sniffling slightly. "I beg your pardon?" he asked, starting to get out of bed, and Elizabeth held him back.

"Not in that way," she laughed. "Mary found a kitten outside of your shop, and she is currently taking care of it."

Will smirked. "I see," he replied, and she squeezed his hand. "So there was no dollhouse, then, I suppose?"

Elizabeth laughed. "She is very clever, I must say," she replied. "Will, what should we do?"

He gave another sniff, and shook his head. "I'm not sure," he replied. "Perhaps we'll allow her to keep it overnight at least. But Elizabeth, you know we do not have the time nor the means for a pet at this point. Mary is too high spirited...I am afraid she will grow tired of him s-so..." he covered his mouth with his handkerchief, and Elizabeth backed away so he could have a bit of space. He sneezed roughly again, and she put her hands on her hips.

"God bless," Elizabeth chuckled. "My poor love." she smoothed his hair away from his brow. "I do wish I knew what was causing these fits." she squeezed his hand, and Will coughed once, blowing his nose.

"I am hoping a good night's sleep will help considerably," he replied. "that is, if I can stop sneezing long enough to rest." he groaned, closing his eyes, and Elizabeth kissed him quickly.

"Well, I am going to make Mary some dessert, and put her to bed afterwards. If you need anything, just holler," she said, and Will thanked her, turning over on his side when she left the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Eventually, Mary enjoyed a piece of cherry pie, and begged her mother to tell the story of Captain Jack Sparrow for the hundreth time. "_The two of us were stranded on an island after Barbossa's crew made us walk the plank,_" Elizabeth spoke in a dramatic voice, and Mary clutched her blankets with Pirate close beside her. "_It was a long swim to the shore, and the first words Jack said after we clambered onto the sand, was..._"

Mary giggled. "That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship!" she deepened her voice, and her face reddened as more giggles erupted. Elizabeth made a playful face at her daughter, and glanced at the kitten snoozing on the pillow.

"I do believe you know this story by heart now," she chuckled, just as she heard Will erupt into another sneezing fit down the hall. "I do wish I knew how to help your Papa feel better," she sighed, and Mary stroked Pirate's head, listening to the kitten as it purred contentedly. "Well, love...I do believe it is time for both of you swashbucklers to close your eyes and sleep."

Mary groaned inwardly; she was much too excited to sleep, though she knew it was useless begging her mother to stay up another hour. "Good night, Mummy," she said, and Elizabeth kissed her forehead, and gave Pirate a little tickle on the belly. The kitten let out a squeak and turned over on its back, trying to grab Elizabeth's hand with its paws.

"Oh no you dont, you silly little thing," Elizabeth laughed, and then stood, smiling as Mary cuddled the animal close, before saying good night in return.

Elizabeth made her way to the master bedroom, finding Will blowing his nose again, and looking completely miserable.

"Is Mary asleep?" he asked, and she nodded, beginning to undress. She was worn out from all of the housework and cooking, quite grateful to be off her feet once under the covers. She pressed her hand against her husband's forehead, frowning when he still did not have a fever.

"Yes she is," she replied. "and looking quite adorable with her little friend."

Will sniffed and gave his nose another rub, closing his eyes. "That's good," he replied, clearing his throat. "I'm a mess...not only have I been sneezing repeatedly for the past several hours, but my eyes are itching." he pulled the blankets close to his neck, and Elizabeth cocked her head to one side.

"I hightly doubt is just dust from the shop, Will," she replied, and he looked at her, reaching for her hand and squeezing it.

"It is certainly not a cold," he pointed out, and she sighed, snuggling down amongst her pillows.

Well, try to rest as much as you can, sweetheart." she moved closer to him, and Will kissed her lips gently, smiling when she ran her fingers through his hair. He always thanked whatever higher power existed for giving Elizabeth to him. _I do not deserve her, _he thought, burrying his nose in his handkerchief as another sneeze erupted. She cocked open one eye, and blessed him, placing a hand against his chest.

No matter how hard they tried to settle down, though, Will's nose awoke them with each sneezing fit worse than the next. Elizabeth groaned and sat up after the fifth attack, and lit a candle on the nightstand.

"I'b sorry," Will apologized, and she shook her head.

"Will, you are most definitely allergic to something," she pointed out, and he peered at her closely. "But I am trying to think...what could it possibly be? You have never experienced such fits before!"

Will started to respond, but another sneeze cut him off, and she wet her lips, trying to think of what could be the culprit. Suddenly her eyes widened and she covered her mouth with her hands, reaching for his arm.

"The cat," she gasped. "Oh Will, you are allergic to the kitten. That is the only thing I can think of that is a new addition to our house."

Will frowned, sniffling, and raised his eyes. "But if the kitten is in Mary's room, love, how would it bother me so badly?" he asked, and Elizabeth folded her arms.

"Becuase she had the kitten's fur all over her dress after playing with it," she replied. "And I must have a tracked a bit of it in here myself, because of the same situation."

Will leaned against the wall, groaning softly. "Mary is going to be heartbroken," he said softly, and Elizabeth smiled with sympathy.

"I am sure she'll understand, dear. She loves you very much. Should we wake her?"

Will sneezed into his handkerchief again, and shook his head. "Not just yet," he croaked. "I think she deserves to have one night with her pet. After all, she was very good taking care of him without our help. Plus, what would we do with the kitten at this time of the day? Most of Port Royal is asleep. And I wouldn't trust the ones who are not to give the animal a proper home." he gave his eyes a quick rub, and Elizabeth leaned her head against his chest, sighing happily as he rubbed her bare back, reaching down the neck of her nightgown to do so.

"Perhaps you're right," she replied, "but I would hate to have you sneeze all night long, with another long day at work tomorrow." she looked at him, and Will chuckled.

"I suppose I am in need of a day off?" he asked, and she blinked with surprise at his suggestion. The idea of her husband taking a day off from his work was just as strange as if Jack Sparrow would work for the East India Trading Company.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth breathed, and he kissed her again, apologizing as he turned to sneeze. "Bless," she said, and he turned back.

"You are right, Elizabeth...I am working too hard." he cleared his throat, and bundled beneath the blankets.

"You are encouragable," she laughed, and he winked softly, stretching his head up for another kiss. "But I love you so much for it."

Will sighed with contentment, and attempted to sleep as well as he could between sneezing fits. Early the next morning Elizabeth was the first to open her eyes, and saw Will had finally drifted off, snoring rather loudly. She smirked at the noise, relieved he had stopped sneezing for the time being. As usual, he sensed she was awake and yawned, turning over so he could face her.

"Good morning, love," he whispered, and she nodded.

"Good morning. So, I suppose I will be waking Mary this morning?" she winked at her husband, and Will made a face.

"I do suppose that is the case, Elizabeth. Or else I would sneeze my head off." he sniffed, still fairly stuffy, but the tickle in his nose was not nearly as intense as it had been all night.

Elizabeth gave another yawn as she slid out of bed, and wrapped herself in her thin robe. Will was actually quite happy to stay in bed; the weather was rather dreadful that particular day; the sky was full of threatening clouds, and it appeared to want to rain any minute.

Mary, meanwhile, continued to sleep while clutching her kitten protectively. She jumped when her mother rapped on the door, and almost at once expected her father to come in. She opened her eyes and smiled for a moment, though that was quickly replaced by a frown. Today was when they would make the decision about whether or not to keep Pirate. She asked God to allow her to keep the kitten before falling asleep, and fought a giggle when the kitten was still resting soundly on her pillow.

"Mary, dear?"

Mary's ears pricked at her mother's voice; it was very rare when this happened, and her heart began racing. Was father ill? He normally woke her while Elizabeth prepared breakfast.

The little girl was so stunned by the change of routine, she did not climb out of bed until Elizabeth opened the door. "Hello," the older woman laughed at her daughter's surprised face. "I understand you were not expecting me?"

Mary bit her lip as she accepted a hug and kiss from her mother, and looked at her lap. "Is father..." she began, and Elizabeth smiled.

"Father is staying home today, love. We had a bit of a difficult night with his sneezing."

Mary could not hide her relief, but also felt a sense of forboding wash over her. "Did you...ask him about Pirate?" she began slowly, and Elizabeth sat down on the edge of the bed, encouraging her daughter to climb onto her lap. Mary did as she was told, and watched as the kitten awoke at this point, disturbed by the sudden movement of its current owners.

"I did, yes," she replied, "and there is something I must tell you. Father is very proud of how you are handling the kitten, but I am afraid there are circumstances in which prevent us from keeping it."

Mary's lower lip stuck out in a pout, and it was quite clear she was going to cry at any moment.

"B-but...y-you and P-Papa said..." she sniffled, and Elizabeth smoothed her once again bed-tangled hair.

"I know," she replied. "but Papa is very allergic to Pirate, love."

Mary raised her eyes, and snuffled softly. "What's allergic?" she asked, and Elizabeth kissed her forehead.

"The kitten makes him sneeze, I am afraid," she explained, and Mary lowered her head, clearly disappointed.

"Oh..." she whispered, and Elizabeth took her daughter's hand, squeezing it gently. "So we can't keep him, then?"

Elizabeth hugged her tightly. "I'm so sorry, dear," she said, and Mary burried her face against her mother's chest, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. Will continued to lay in bed as this was occurring, and felt his heart break at the sound of his daughter's hiccouging sobs. Had he not been allergic to the cat, he would have allowed her a chance to keep it for a few weeks, to see how her interest continued. But there was no chance of that now, not when he would loose an entire night's sleep due to sneezing and sniffling.

Elizabeth continued to rock her daughter back and forth as she cried softly, and glanced at Pirate, who crawled down from the pillow onto her lap. "Mary, honey...I know you're disappointed, but it can not be helped," she said comfortingly, and Mary lifted her head, revealing tear-stained cheeks.

"W-what are we going to do with Pirate, then?" she asked. "He's too little to be on his own!"

Elizabeth smiled. "A visit to Commadore Norrington is in the plans for today...I am sure he will be able to help us," she replied, realizing just how long it had been since she stopped to visit James.

Mary wiped the tears from her eyes with the corners of her nightgown sleeves, and she picked up Pirate, looking at him intently. "We can never have a pet, can we?" she asked, and Elizabeth frowned.

"I am afraid not," she replied. "but..." she paused. "you technically do have a pet, love."

Mary stared at her. "No I don't," she snuffled, and Elizabeth kissed the top of her head.

"The donkey at Daddy's smithey," she explained, and Mary's eyes widened with understanding.

"Oh!" she breathed. "but...it's not the same as having a pet here, Mummy," she pointed out, and Elizabeth folded her arms.

"I know, sweetheart, and Papa does wish he could let you have the kitten...we are both very impressed by how well you took care of it yourself yesterday."

Mary swallowed, and her eyes continued to gaze at the animal in her lap. "I know," she sighed, and gave Pirate a small kiss on the top of his head. "I'm sorry, but I can't keep you," she whispered, and the kitten looked at her curiously. Elizabeth eased Mary off of her lap, and encouraged her to go and see her father.

"Leave the kitty in here for now," she warned, and Mary nodded, setting it into the box. She shuffled out of the room still wearing her nightgown, and found her father sitting up in bed. His face was a bit pale, and his eyes were rather red-rimmed.

"Poppet, come here," he encouraged, and she immediately went into his arms, sobbing softly again. "If I could change this, I would," he whispered, and sniffed a bit. "We'll find a good home for..." he paused and sneezed to the side, apologizing afterwards.

"Bless you," Mary whispered, hiccoughing once more, and looked at him. "I know," she added, and he touched her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Mummy said you're staying home?" she asked, and he nodded, yawning.

"Excuse me," he said. "yes, love, I think I'll take a bit of a rest today. But later, how about we play pirates?"

Mary's eyes lit up at last, and almost at once, her disappointment over the kitten was nearly forgotten.

"I want to take you to my hiding spot!" she gasped, bouncing up and down, and he laughed heartily.

"Well, I would love to see it...but I am afraid the weather may not hold long enough," he said, pointing towards the window. Elizabeth soon peeked in on them, smiling when she saw Mary looking somewhat cheerful, and did not dare interrupt their moment. "And where is this secret place?" he asked, giving his nose a quick blow, trying to relieve the tickle as best as he could.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be secret, silly!" Mary exclaimed, and Will laughed again.

"Is that so, miss?" he kissed her forehead, taking notice of Elizabeth watching them from the doorway. He smiled and winked at her, before pausing to sneeze again.

"Bless you," Mary giggled, and Will sighed with frustration.

"It seems as though we'd best visit James Norrington as quickly as possible, then," Elizabeth spoke up, and Will peered at her over the top of his handkerchief.

"Mmm?" he asked, and Mary gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before hopping down from the bed.

"Mummy said the Commadore will be able to give Pirate a good home," she explained, and Will gave his wife an amused look.

"We really should go and bring it to him before you get worse," Elizabeth continued, and Will sniffed, laying back amongst the pillows. His head was throbbing from congestion, and he was grateful he'd decided to take a bit of a holiday. "We can put the sign up on your shop door along the way, to warn people you wont be there."

Will nodded, sneezing roughtly twice, and Mary glanced at her mother, who shook her head.

"Bless dear," she laughed quietly, and Will let out a soft groan. "All right, Mary...it is time to dress, and we will stop to the fortress."

Mary skipped out of the room, and Will watched her, pride swelling in his heart. He was quite certain Jack would find that he had a daughter instead of a son amusing; but he loved Mary more than anything in the world. _I would take her over 100 boys, _he thought, listening as his wife and daughter chattered while preparing themselves for the day. Mary wanted to show her father what Pirate looked like before taking him way, but Elizabeth would only let her stand in the hall with the kitten.

"V-very sweet," Will complimented, his breath hitching, and he broke into another fit.

"God bless, Will," Elizabeth told him, and he mumbled a "Thank you," afterwards.

"We won't be very long, Papa," Mary promised, and he nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Just pray the Commodore doesn't share the same allergy," he called, and Elizabeth glanced at Mary while they headed downstairs for the door.

"What if he does?" Mary gasped, and Elizabeth chuckled.

"I had a kitten when I was your age, so Grandfather would not mind taking Pirate in either," she replied, and they headed down the main dirt road towards the Port Royal fortress. "But we have not seen Mr. Norrington for a long time, and I do believe..." she saw him in the distance, and shielded her eyes from the haze. James was still determined to find Jack Sparrow, and had the entire Navy out searching for the captain of the Black Pearl. Elizabeth secretly hoped they were unsuccessful, but the world was shrinking...Jack could only sail so far.

"Good morning, James," she greeted, watching as he peered closely at a map of the Caribbean with Lt. Gilette at his side.

"Ah! Who have we here?" He beamed at the sight of mother and daughter, and excused himself to break from his work. Mary held Pirate in her arms; the kitten was being very well behaved. Elizabeth allowed James to give her a kiss on the hand, and he knelt down so he was eye level with Mary.

"You've gotten very tall since the last time I saw you, Miss Turner," he said, and Mary smiled shyly. She knew her mother had at one point been engaged to the Commadore, but had chosen her father instead. "And how are you?"

Mary glanced at her mother, and then back to the Commodore. "Good," she replied. "Ummm...Mummy and I wanted to know if you would like a kitten?" she held Pirate towards him, and James raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, and Elizabeth laughed softly.

"Mary befriended this little kitten the other day, and we would keep it, but I'm afraid Will is allergic," she said, and James gave her a slight smirk.

"I see," he replied, and Mary's lower lip stuck out a bit. "And what is the animal's name, I ask?"

Mary glanced at her mother, who gave a nod of encouragement, and she smiled. "Pirate," she replied, and James began to laugh.

"That is very fitting," he teased. "Well, then! May I hold him? I could use a bit of company at home." he glanced at Elizabeth, who smiled sadly; she knew he had not taken a wife yet since she made her decision to marry Will. Mary held the kitten reluctantly to the Commadore, who was able to cup it in his hand it was so small. Pirate gave a small meow, and he glanced at Mary, as though thinking very hard.

"I do believe we will get along quite well," he chuckled. "That is very kind of you to have thought of me."

Elizabeth was about to respond when thunder crashed, and she watched as the sky lit up with a flash of lightening. "Oh dear," she gasped. "We'd best get home before we are drowned!"

James touched her arm. "Allow me to take you back in my carriage," he offered, and just as she started to object, it began to rain. "Please?" he was still holding the kitten, who in deed seemed very content in his arm.

"All right," Elizabeth replied at last, for she did not want Mary to catch cold in the rain. "Thank you."

James told Lt. Gilette to look after the station, and then took Elizabeth's hand, helping her down from the steps first, and then Mary's.

"He likes milk and stew," Mary began as they climbed into the carriage, grateful to be warm and dry for the time being.

"Any kind of meat, actually," Elizabeth chuckled. "We gave him scraps last night from our supper."

James winked at Elizabeth, and then urged the horses forward. They arrived home just as the rain began plummeting at a high speed, and James begged both of them to be careful.

"Take care of my kitty, will you?" Mary called over the roar of the storm, and James nodded, promising he would do just that.

"Give my best to your father," he added, and she gave him a hug, which was certainly an unexpected action. Elizabeth watched as James hugged her back, and then Mary bent down to give Pirate one final stroke, telling him to behave himself for the Commadore. The kitten watched her with its wide yellow eyes, and she climbed out of the carriage, bolting for the front door. Elizabeth encouraged her to go inside, but she herself stood on the step, seeing James off. He saluted her through the window of the carriage, and soon disappeared amongst the other houses.

"Goodbye, James," she whispered, before following in her daughter's wake.


End file.
